The Beginning of the Star
by bathroomstahl
Summary: Star Shadow was just a normal pegasus going to the Cloudsdale Flight School, until his world came crumbling down when a tragedy happened to the young pegasus. Prequel to 'The Fall of the Night'


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor any of the show's characters and Star Shadow. All I own is this idea and my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Flight School**

Star Shadow excitedly looked at the city in the sky, or Cloudsdale. Today he was going to be enrolled in the Cloudsdale Flight School. His father, Night Sky, was going to let Star Shadow live in the dorms of the school, since the rest of his family lived down in Canterlot. Star Shadow was so happy as his father flew him towards Cloudsdale.

"Dad?" Star Shadow began as the smile on his muzzle widened.

"Yes, Star?" Night Sky asked Star Shadow.

"Well… What was flight school like for you?" Star Shadow asked a little timidly.

Night Sky let out a small chuckle. "Well, son, I'd have to say it was one of the best times of my life," Night Sky replied in a happy voice.

"Really, dad?" Star Shadow asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Night Sky replied, "I met a lot of great ponies there."

"So, you think that I'll make any friends?" Star Shadow asked hopefully, his smile widening.

Night Sky let out another chuckle. "I'm sure you will," Night Sky began, "especially with that great personality of yours."

Star Shadow laughed at what Night Sky had said. "Thanks, dad. I'll make as many friends as I can!" Star Shadow exclaimed happily.

"Look at that, it's good old Cloudsdale," Night Sky told Star Shadow as he pointed a hoof towards Cloudsdale.

Star Shadow's magenta eyes gleamed with excitement as Night Sky began to land in front of the flight school that Star Shadow will be going to in the next few years.

Star Shadow hopped off Night Sky's back and landed on the soft, fluffy clouds that made the city.

"Whoa, dad," Star Shadow began, "these clouds are so soft!" Night Sky let out a laugh, _it's just like when Star Shadow first saw snow in the northern part of Equestria_, Night Sky thought to himself.

"Yep, that's how clouds are," Night Sky told Star Shadow with a smile. "Now then, let's go inside and get you fully registered." Night Sky trotted into the building while Star Shadow trotted closely behind him.

Star Shadow's eyes widened as he entered the building. "Is this… is this where I'll be staying at, dad?" Star Shadow asked in amazement.

"Yep," Night Sky happily responded, "it's just as I remember too." Night Sky trotted towards the desk in the lobby.

Behind the desk was a pegasus mare with a light blue, almost white, coat, a bright yellow mane and a picture of a closed yellow book with a pair of wings coming from the sides as her cutie mark. The pegasus mare looked up from a book she was reading and gave Star Shadow and Night Sky a warm, welcoming smile.

"Are you here to be enrolled in the Cloudsdale Flight School?" She asked Star Shadow in a pleasant voice.

"Yeah! Mommy and daddy finally saved up enough money for me to come here so I can learn how to fly!" Star Shadow exclaimed in happy voice.

The mare behind the desk smiled. "So, little guy, what's your name?" She asked playfully.

"It's Star Shadow!" Star Shadow exclaimed happily.

The mare let out a small laugh. "Well, Mr. Star Shadow, I'm Ms. Rising Wind. But you can just call me Ms. Wind," the mare said.

"Okay, Ms. Wind," Star Shadow told her, "it's nice to meet you."

Rising Wind gave Star Shadow a larger smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Star Shadow," Rising Wind said to Star Shadow.

"Well then, Ms. Wind," Night Sky began, "how much will it be to enroll my son into flight school here and get him a dorm?"

"That will be a total of one hundred fifty bits," Rising Wind answered, "one hundred for the enrollment and fifty for the dorm."

"Wow…" Night Sky said, "that sure is a lot of bits…"

Rising Wind let out a small laugh. "Yeah, it is," Rising Wind replied.

Nigh Sky sighed. "Well at least we have that much with us, it was more than I expected though." Night Sky put a bag of bits on the desk Rising Wind was behind.

Night Sky looked to Star Shadow and smiled. "Well now, Star," Night Sky began, "this is what we saved up for the past few years. Do well, make friends, and, most of all, do your best." Night Sky put his hoof on Star Shadow's head and ruffled his maroon mane.

Star Shadow laughed. "I will, dad. I'll be the best flyer in school," Star Shadow happily boasted.

Night Sky started to trot away. "Have fun here and don't forget to write," Night Sky told Star Shadow as he flared his wings.

"I won't, dad!" Star Shadow exclaimed as he waved his hoof goodbye to Night Sy. Night Sky beat his wings and flew off.

"Well, Star Shadow, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying at during your stay here in the Cloudsdale Flight School," Rising Wind told Star Shadow nicely as she started to trot off.

"Okay, Ms. Wind," Star Shadow started to trot after her. "So, Ms. Wind, what's it like here?" Star Shadow asked timidly.

"Oh, it's great," Rising Wind said, "I loved going here when I was a filly." Rising Wind put a large smile on her muzzle, as she remembered memories she had gained in this very school.

"Are the ponies her nice?" Star Shadow asked a little nervously.

"Of course there are nice ponies here. Well… watch out for Mr. Firewing, if you get on his bad side he can be pretty mean, but he's a great teacher and flyer otherwise," Rising Wind told Star Shadow.

"How do I stay on his good side then…?" Star Shadow asked, a little more worried.

"All you have to do is listen, and do all the work he gives you and you should be okay," Rising Wind replied.

Rising Wind and Star Shadow trotted through the hallways until they reached a door with the number '306' on it. "This is where you'll be staying at," Rising Wind told Star Shadow.

"Really!" Star Shadow exclaimed.

Rising Wind let out a small laugh and smiled. "Yeah, you'll be staying in here," Rising Wind told Star Shadow.

Star Shadow gasped in excitement and rushed into the room that he'd be saying in for the future months.

"It's amazing!" Star Shadow exclaimed. The room itself wasn't very big; all the room had was a bunk bed and two small desks. "Is anypony else going to be staying here?"

"Yeah, you'll have one other roommate," Rising Wind told Star Shadow.

"Who is he?" Star Shadow asked excitedly with a wide smile on his muzzle.

"His name is Storm Cloud," Rising Wind began, "you'll be meeting him tomorrow when he gets here."

"Really! I can't wait to meet him!" Star Shadow exclaimed happily.

Rising Wind let out a small laugh. "Now then, Star Shadow, we have a few rules here," Rising Wind said, "first, your curfew is nine o'clock. Secondly, no starting fights, and thirdly, do all your homework your teachers give you."

"Yes, Ms. Wind, I'll do them all," Star Shadow said while he nodded his head.

"Good, follow these rules, and you'll be a great student," Rising Wind said to Star Shadow.

Star Shadow laughed. "It's okay; I'll be an awesome student!" Star Shadow exclaimed happily.

Rising Wind smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow when I introduce you to Storm Cloud." Rising Wind started to trot away. "Have fun," she called back.

"I will!" Star Shadow shouted to Rising Wind as she trotted away. Star Shadow trotted into his room after Rising Wind had left and lay down on his bed. _Tomorrow's going to be great, _Star Shadow thought to himself as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. Sleep quickly found Star Shadow as he lay on the soft bed in his new room and with sleep came dreams.

Star Shadow looked in terror at what he saw. It was his house on fire. He couldn't move, he tried but his hooves would not move.

"Mom! Dad!" Star Shadow shouted into the flames that engulfed his home. "Mom! Dad! Hurry! The house, it's on fire!" Tears started to come down Star Shadow's muzzle.

"Star Shadow, where are you!" Star Shadow heard a feminine voice come from the burning house. _That's mom, _Star Shadow thought to himself. Star Shadow tried to move his hooves so he could gallop to his house and save everypony, but his body could not move. "Night Shadow!" He heard the voice call again. _That's brother, is he not there either? _Star Shadow asked himself.

CRACK!

Star Shadow heard a loud noise where the house was and tried screaming to tell his mom that he was all right, but now his mouth remained unmoving too. More tears streamed down his muzzle. _Mom! Dad! Please, get out, I'm not in there! _Star Shadow thought to himself.

CRACK!

Star Shadow looked at his home as it collapsed. As the house fell he could hear a pair of screams within the house, they were his parents. Tears went down Star Shadow's muzzle. _Why…? Why did this happen…? _Star Shadow asked himself. He tried moving his legs again, this time it worked.

Star Shadow ran towards his house as the fire roared on. He couldn't get too close to the burning home; the fire was too intense. "Mom! Dad!" Star Shadow shouted out again.

Star Shadow awoke gasping for air. _Was that real? _Star Shadow thought to himself, _I… I don't think it was… _

Star Shadow sighed, and looked out the single window in his room. It was morning now, _Storm Cloud should be getting here soon, _Star Shadow thought to himself.

Star Shadow heard a knock on his door. "Star Shadow? Are you in there?" Asked the voice on the other side.

"Yeah…" Star Shadow told the voice.

The door opened and in trotted Rising Wind and a small pegasus colt Star Shadow had never seen before. This colt had a gray, almost black, coat with a white mane, almost like a storm cloud.

"Star Shadow, this is Storm Cloud, he will be your roommate here," Rising Wind said with a small smile on her face.

Star Shadow put on a small smile of his own. "Hi, Storm Cloud, I'm Star Shadow, but you can just call me Star if you want." Star Shadow waved a hoof at his new roommate.

"Err… Hi Star Shadow… I'm Storm Cloud, it's a pleasure to meet you," Storm Cloud said as he avoided Star Shadow's eyes.

"What, are you a little shy," Star Shadow jokingly asked.

"Well… I guess," Storm Cloud said sheepishly.

Star Shadow let out a small laugh. "So, Storm Cloud, where are you from?" Star Shadow asked.

"Well… I'm from Fillydelphia, what about you, where are you from?" Storm Cloud asked.

"Me?" Storm Cloud nodded his head. "Well, I'm from Canterlot, my mom and dad finally saved up enough bits to let me go here." Star Shadow's smile widened.

"Oh, really?" Storm Cloud asked as Star Shadow nodded his head yes.

Rising Wind started to back out of the room and let the two colts talk. Star Shadow and Storm Cloud talked into the day, becoming better friends more and more.

Months have passed since Star Shadow's first day at Cloudsdale Flight School. Star Shadow walked through the field where other pegasi were learning how to fly with his best friend, Storm Cloud.

"So, did you hear, we're getting a new student today," Storm Cloud told Star Shadow happily.

"Really?" Star Shadow asked a little unbelieving, it was rare for a new student in the middle of a semester.

"Yeah, I even heard that she is an amazing flyer," Storm Cloud told Star Shadow excitedly.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her," Star Shadow excitedly said.

"Well, the instructors should be gathering us up soon so we can meet her," Storm Cloud told Star Shadow.

"Pegasi of Cloudsdale Flight School, gather 'round!" Star Shadow heard deep, masculine a voice call out, it was probably Mr. Firewing. Star Shadow and Storm Cloud began to gallop towards the center of the field.

When they got there they saw Mr. Firewing with a pegasus mare with a cyan coat and a rainbow colored mane. "Whoa, look at her mane," Star Shadow whispered to Storm Cloud.

"Yeah," Storm Cloud began, "I've never seen something like that before."

"Okay, pegasi," Mr. Firewing began in his deep voice, "this is the new student, Ms. Rainbow Dash." The filly with the rainbow mane stood there proudly when Mr. Firewing mentioned her name.

"Hello everypony," Rainbow Dash said in a raspy voice.

Star Shadow timidly trotted over to her. "Hi… I'm Star Shadow," Star Shadow said a little awkwardly while offering a hoofshake.

Rainbow Dash accepted his hoofshake and smiled a bit. "Hi, Star Shadow, I'm, as you know, Rainbow Dash, and I'm going to be the fastest flier here," Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Yeah," Storm Cloud said sarcastically, "like _you _could defeat me in a race, I'm, by far, the best flier here." Storm Cloud smirked.

Rainbow Dash returned a smirk of her own. "Is that a challenge?" Rainbow Dash asked, still smirking.

"Yep," Storm Cloud began, "I, Storm Cloud, challenge you to a 'one on one' race."

"Good, this'll give me the chance to show everypony here how good I am," Rainbow Dash said cockily.

"Okay," Star Shadow said, "you two can do three laps around the field; whoever is back here first is the winner." Star Shadow looked at Storm Cloud and Rainbow Dash and gave them a small smile. _Poor Rainbow Dash, _Star Shadow thought to himself, _she has no chance of winning against Storm Cloud. _

"Okay, no cheating, otherwise the other will be disqualified instantly," Star Shadow told them. "Get ready, set. Go!" Rainbow Dash and Storm Cloud took off instantly, both taking to the air at great speeds. "Wow," Star Shadow mumbled in amazement at their speeds, they were truly the fastest pegasi here.

Storm Cloud took the lead quickly in the beginning, leaving Rainbow Dash close behind him. Star Shadow looked in the blue sky as the two pegasi raced, Rainbow Dash was giving Storm Cloud a run for his money, and she was right on his tail, literally. Star Shadow let out a small breath in amazement, nopony else have ever gotten this close to Storm Cloud in a race, he was the fastest pegasus here, _was_. Rainbow Dash slowly passed him, leaving Star Shadow to stare in amazement, _how is she doing this? _Star Shadow asked himself.

It looked like Storm Cloud was in the same train of thought; he was so distracted that he slowed down. Rainbow Dash made her second lap around the field, as Storm Cloud was just at the half way point for his first lap. Rainbow Dash made it to the half way point for the second lap and Storm Cloud began to catch up to her, flying faster than Star Shadow had ever seen him fly before.

But Storm Cloud could not catch up to her, Rainbow Dash was just too fast for Storm Cloud to catch up to her. Rainbow Dash made her second lap around the field, Storm Cloud, on the other hoof, was only at the second lap's halfway point. Rainbow Dash rounded the field once again, claiming her victory. Rainbow Dash quickly flew down to where Star Shadow stood with his mouth wide open from shock.

"How… how did you beat him?" Star Shadow asked, still in his state of shock from the results of the race.

"It was easy; I barely even tried," Rainbow Dash said confidently as she thrust her chest out boldly.

Storm Cloud slowly flied over to where Star Shadow and Rainbow Dash stood. "You… did good… Rainbow Dash," Storm Cloud said between breaths, he had obviously tried his best, but still failed.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said in her raspy voice as she offered her hoof for a hoofshake.

Accepting the hoofshake, Storm Cloud gave Rainbow Dash a large smile. "Well that was the most fun I've had in awhile, but remember I'm going to race you again soon and I _will _beat you next time," Storm Cloud confidently told her.

Rainbow Dash let out a small laugh. "As if," Rainbow Dash said, "like _you _could beat me, I left you in my dust during that race."

"Hey," Storm Cloud began, "I got distracted during that race, that's the _only _reason _you _won."

"Don't make me laugh," Rainbow Dash replied to Storm Cloud.

"Hey," Star Shadow began, "don't fight."

Rainbow Dash and Storm Cloud gave him a long stare and then busted out laughing.

"We were just kidding around," Storm Cloud said between laughs.

"Yeah, it's not like we'd seriously fight over something like that," Rainbow Dash, too, said between laughs, "anyway, I'd totally win. Like seriously, he wasn't even able to catch up to me during that race, I left you-" Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at Storm Cloud, "-in _my _dust."

"But I still want another race in the future, there's always a chance that I'll win," Storm Cloud chuckled.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance at redemption," Rainbow Dash said, "but next time don't hold back and I won't either."

Storm Cloud gave Rainbow Dash a smirk and said, "I won't, Rainbow Dash, next time I'll do my best."

Star Shadow, Storm Cloud, and Rainbow Dash flapped their wings and flew off, to practice flying more.

Star Shadow woke up gasping for air. It was _that _dream again, the one with his parents in his home as it burned down. He had been having that same dream for weeks now, it was always the same, and it felt so real. Almost too real.

More tears went down his muzzle, just like every night he awoke to that particular dream, which was every night. Star Shadow heard Storm Cloud stir on the bottom bunk.

"Hey, Star," Star Shadow heard a voice come from the bottom bunk say, "you okay?"

"What… what do you mean," Star Shadow asked a little timidly.

"Well, I woke up to you saying 'mom' and 'dad' over and over again," Storm Cloud groggily told Star Shadow.

"Err… what do you mean, I… I never said that," Star Shadow told him timidly.

Storm Cloud got out of the bottom bunk and flew up to where Star Shadow lay. The first thing Storm Cloud saw were the tears going down Star Shadow's muzzle. "Star Shadow… are you sure you're all right?" Storm Cloud asked again.

"Well… err… no," Star Shadow admitted, "the thing is that… that I've been having… this nightmare over and over again… every night and I always wake up to it after I'm able to do something."

Storm Cloud reached out a comforting hoof to Star Shadow. "So… what's the dream about?" Storm Cloud asked Star Shadow.

"Well it starts out with me seeing my house being burned… and… and I hear my mom and dad inside looking for me… but I'm outside the house. I can't even move so that I can help them, all I can do is… watch," Star Shadow said.

"Well, it's only just a dream," Storm Cloud began, "it's not like it's going to happen in real life."

"But… but it feels so… real," Star Shadow told Storm Cloud.

"It'll be okay." Storm Cloud gave Star Shadow a comforting smile.

"Are you sure?" Star Shadow asked Storm Cloud a little dubiously.

"Yeah, I'm completely sure," Storm Cloud told Star Shadow happily. "So, are you ready for this next week?"

"Next week?" Star Shadow asked, he felt like that he knew what Storm Cloud was talking about, but still couldn't remember it.

"Yeah," Storm Cloud began, "next week is when we'll be able to go home for awhile." Storm Cloud smiled a bit. "I can't wait to show my mom and dad how good of a flyer I am."

"Oh yeah," Star Shadow began, "we are going home next week aren't we?"

"Yeah, Hearth's Warming Day is coming up soon and the school is letting us go home to our families while the festivities are going on," Storm Cloud said happily.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget about Hearth's Warming Day…?" Star Shadow asked no one in particular. "I can't wait for Hearth's Warming Eve though; I absolutely love the plays they do showing us how Equestria was made."

Storm Cloud let out a small chuckle. "Those plays can get a little cheesy at times." Storm Cloud playfully punched Star Shadow in his shoulder.

Star Shadow laughed a bit. "Cheesy or not, they're great, especially when they have good actors and actresses," Star Shadow said.

"Well, it's kind of late," Storm Cloud began, "and I'm getting pretty tired right now. Let's get some more sleep, Star Shadow."

"Yeah, we can talk more tomorrow," Star Shadow agreed.

Storm Cloud flew down back to the bottom bunk and closed his eyes, Star Shadow, on the other hoof, laid in his top bunk awake. He couldn't go to sleep, Storm Cloud's conversation helped him out a little, but he was afraid that if he went back to sleep _that _dream would happen again. Eventually Star Shadow gave into sleep.

That night the dream did not replay, instead, it was pleasant dreams.

Star Shadow looked at the school as if it would be his last time going there. Today Night Sky was going to come and pick him up from Cloudsdale Flight School and take him home for the holidays.

While waiting for Night Sky, Star Shadow noticed Rainbow Dash talking with somepony else. Star Shadow knew the other pony Rainbow Dash was talking to, but he didn't know her well. But that didn't stop Star Shadow from walking over to where Rainbow Dash and the other mare was talking. The mare Rainbow Dash was talking to had a pale yellow coat with a pink mane, the only thing he knew about the mare was that she was extremely shy, and never talked to him or Storm Cloud.

"Hey," Star Shadow said as he approached them, "what's up?"

"Oh, hey Star, I'm just talking to Fluttershy here," Rainbow Dash said happily.

"Hi, Fluttershy," Star Shadow said a little awkwardly for he did not know her well.

"Um… hi," Fluttershy timidly replied as she hid behind her pink mane.

"Wow," Star Shadow began, "you're shyer than Storm Cloud when I first met him." Fluttershy hid behind her mane a bit more.

"Wait, Storm Cloud was _shy_?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty shy when I first met him," Star Shadow told her, "shocking, right?"

"Yeah, that's the most shocking news I've heard in a long time," Rainbow Dash said jokingly.

"So, what're you doing here?" Star Shadow asked. "We don't have school today and you live here in Cloudsdale."

"Well, Fluttershy and me were walking around Cloudsdale and we decided that we'd come here and hang out a bit," Rainbow Dash said.

"Um… yeah," Fluttershy agreed as she shrank behind her mane even more.

"So, what're you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked Star Shadow with curiosity in her voice.

"Well, my dad is going to be coming here to pick me up so I can go home for Hearth's Warming Day," Star Shadow told them happily.

"Oh yeah, you're from Canterlot, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep, born and raised there… well except for the half year I've spent here," Star Shadow joked.

Rainbow Dash let out a small laugh. "So, I see that you've made some friends," a voice behind them said. Star Shadow quickly turned around and saw Night Sky standing in front of him.

"Dad!" Star Shadow shouted as he ran over to his father and gave him a hug. Star Shadow quickly broke the embrace and pointed one of his hooves at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and said, "Dad, these are my friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Hi," Rainbow Dash happily said to Night Sky.

Fluttershy continued to shrink behind her mane as she said, "Uh… hi."

"Well Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I'm Night Sky, Star Shadow's father," Night Sky said formally. Night Sky turned to Star Shadow and said, "Well, Star, it's time to go."

"Do I have to," Star Shadow asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you have to go home and deal with your brother and you mother," Night Sky began, "well, to be honest, I can see why you want to stay here." Everypony laughed.

"Dad, can I try flying home myself?" Star Shadow asked Night Sky.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how good you've got at flying," Night Sky replied.

A smile broke out upon Star Shadow's muzzle. "Thanks dad!" Star Shadow exclaimed happily.

Night Sky and Star Shadow both flared their wings in a single wing beat they took off into the sky. All that was on Star Shadow's mind was dread, dread that his nightmare would come true.

**Well that was longer than anything I ever done before, but anyway, I know I said I wasn't going to be writing any fanfic for awhile because of a lot of stress, well the only reason I'm doing this story is because I have to write a short story for English, and my English teacher said I could write ponies for the short story. So I'm going to mash the three chapters that this story is going to be into one REALLY long chapter and turn it in for a grade. **

**But otherwise don't expect too much more out of me after this fic is over… more and more stress has been piling up for me and I barely have any free time to relieve it, sorry for this hiatus guys, but it's kind of necessary for me otherwise I'll be too stressed out and explode on one of my friends… the last time that happened I almost lost a really good friend… **

**Well that's about it for now, bathroomstahl signing off. **

**Oh wait, I forgot to say this but I'm doing some YouTubing now, mainly it's only three vlogs but I'm going to be doing let's plays in the near future. **

**-bathroomstahl**


End file.
